Inuyasha The Promise
by muse37
Summary: The story is based on the relationship of Inuyasha,and Kagome, Miroku and Sango and finally what could have been with Sesshomaru and Rin.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyahs charecters'.

Broken Promise chapter one

It's six am and Inuyasha has not stirred since last night's love making He is truly the animal I love. Inuyasha promised that he would marry me over a year ago. I mean I am not a prude. We are mated, but I want the ceremony.

'Inuysha," I said softly trying to wake him up. But all he did was turn over. "Inuyasha." I said louder while playing with his ears.

"Yeah, kagome. What is it?" He said with sleep still in his voice.

"Inuyasha do you remember that you promised me a wedding?" I could tell he was fully awake now. His breathing changed, but he acted like he was still asleep.

"Kagome, can we talk about this later?" He said. "No, later will never come with you. I want to talk about this now."

Inuyasha turned over and looked at me and said" kagome we are mated honey. Why the ceremony. I hate being around people staring at me." "Inuyasha it is respectful to ask the family, of the girl you love, her hand in marriage. I went over that with you. I want my mother to see me married. I want my grandfather to give me away. I want Sango and Rin as my bride maids, and I want my little brother to be ring bearer. I want a wedding Inu."

"Kagome your mother and grandfather have already given you away. You have been mated with me for over a year..."

"In my tie that is just living together. I want it to be official." I told him, hoping he could see that this is very important to me.

"NO" Inuyasha yelled." I will not be paraded around people staring at me being a half demon."

"We will do a ceremony when you are in your human form."

"I... yah... no. I refuse.

"Inuyasha, I have stood by you no matter what. I believed in you. I loved you and you can't marry me. So be it." Kagome said as she rose up and put on her kimono.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"Anywhere, just as long I am away from you." She said as she stormed out.

It is six am and Sango is waiting for Miroku at their home. Miroku was asked to exercise a demon last night and never came home. Sango knows the home miroku went to. The owner has a pretty young daughter that every young man has their eye on.

Recently, so has Miroku. You would think being a monk, I should feel safe. I should feel secure that he would not cheat, but this is Miroku we are talking about. That letch.

Before, we were married; I caught Miroku in the arms and bed of another woman. I forgave him and took him back. Can I do that again?

The door to the house opens and Sango watched Miroku walk in silently. "Good morning, Honey. How was the demon excersizm?"

Miroku jumped "the same as usual. How long have you been up?" Miroku asked

"Never mind that. Why did you not come home last night?" Sango asked

"I t was late and I did not want to wake."

"Liar, you were with the owner daughter." Sango yelled. "I see the painted rouge on your clothes." I hope she was good enough that you were willing to lose me."

"Sango, please. I didn't sleep with her." Miroku said.

"As if I would believe. You look guilty s sin. Move out of my way Miroiku." Miroku stepped aside "Where are you going?"

"To have a little fun," Sango said as she walked out.

It's six am and Rin just woke up from a fantastic dream. Today's her birthday. She is now a woman. Ready to be mated. Sesshomaru has been out all night, keeping watch over the perimeter. Old habits are hard to break.

Sesshomaru glided over to Rin and gave her some fruit for breakfast. He knew what she liked since they have been together for years. Sesshomaru sensed a change in Rin.

Sesshomaru today is my birthday. I am ready to be your mate." Sesshomaru almost chocked on his tongue, but you could not guess by his cool demeanor.

"Rin. What are you saying? I don't mate with a human." He said.

"Make me a demon. I want you and I have been watching the way you look at me. You want me too, so change me."

"No, Rin. Life as a human is precious. Think of what you will give up."

"I have. I ve you and I will sacrifice everything for you." Rin said.

"Don't you love me too?"

Rin asked

"Love, I'm not sure what that is." Sesshomaru said

Jeikin was in the background shaking his head. Knowing full well that he was blowing it.

"Why did you keep me with you? You could have left me with Kaede. I was a child. You could have firmly said no then. Why did you take me?" Rin yelled at him with tears in her eyes. Why? Answer me."

Sesshomaru simply said "It was your choice."

That was it. Damn his who care less attitude. Rin stood up and dusted herself off. Then proceed to take off the kimono that Sesshomaru gave her...Rin stood in front of sesshomaru completely bare. He stirred a little and the want in his eyes was clear.

Rin walked over to her satchel and put on a kimono of lesser quality and walked towards the door.

"Rin where are you going?" He asked

"I am going to find me a mate that can show me his emotions and not act like he doesn't give a damn. Then I am going to give my body completely to him." She turned and walked away.

Sesshomaru stood their stunned. Rin has truly grown up and now he has lost her.

Jeicked chuckled under his breath. For he knew his master was taken.


	2. The proposal

Chapter 2: The Proposal

It had been three days since the guys have seen their women and it is making them bounce off the wall.

They met up at the local tea house and neither one of them knew why the other was there.

"Hey, Miroku come sit by me." Inuyasha called to him. "Sango let you out of her site I see."

Miroku hung his head down and told Inuyasha what happened between Sango and himself. Then, it occurred to him that it was strange to see Inuyasha their.

"Where is Kagome? Is it not early for you to be in a tea house?" Miroku asked

Inuyasha did not want to tell Miroku what happened. But he needed someone to talk to.

Before he could answer Miroku's question Sesshomaru walked through the door. They could not believe their eyes.

Inuyasha called over to his brother to come join them. Reluctantly Sesshomaru walked over to the guys.

"So, Inuyasha and Miroku at a tea house are you not mated?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What is that suppose to mean? Why can we not be in a tea house and be mated?" Miroku asked

Sesshomaru looked at there faces and could see he struck a nerve with them.

"Why are you here?" inuyasha asked, looking to see if his older brother would open up to him.

"I am not mated. I can be here." He said with his usual air of superiority.

"Where is Rin? She is usually tagging along beside you." Miroku said

"She decided to go find someone to mate with." Sesshomaru said

"What the hell!" Inuyasha said "And you are letting her? What is wrong with you man?"

Sesshomaru's outside appearance did not show the storm of emotion that was raging in side. He did not realize how he felt about Rin until she left.

"Don't you want to mate with?" Miroku asked "Not that it is any of our business, but Rin has grown up to be a very, very beautiful woman. If you want her back you may have a few oppositions."

"What does that mean?" Sesshomaru asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Well a young woman, beautiful, un-mated and has no parents to interfere with the courtship; Is prime meat." Mirako said.

"Grade A prime meat and you know how good fresh meat taste." Inuyasha added.

Sesshomaru had a new feeling stirring. Jealousy and he did not like it.

"Alright I will mate her." He rose and walked out of the tea house.

"We should go get our women back as well. They must be all at lady Kaede's said.


	3. Chapter 3

**(I do not own the charecters of Inuyaha. I am also using a song that belongs to R .Kelly)**

Chapter3: The Women

The three men arrived at Kaede's house and seemed to have second thoughts at the door.

"Oh this is beneath me, standing here like this." Sesshomaru said while pounding on the door.

Kaede answered "My lord Sesshomaru, what a pleasant surprise. What may I pray tell are you doing here?"

"I've come for Rin. Now step aside and let me see her."

"Well since this is my house I get to say who comes in and who stays out. So, I will tell Rin that you have come to see her. But, you may not enter." Kaede went inside to get Rin.

Sesshomaru could not believe the insolence that Lady Kaede showed him.

Rin heard Sesshomaru voice at the door and she wanted to run to him. There is only one thing, well maybe two things that are preventing her to do so. Their names are Sango and Kagome.

"You can't run to his beck and call. That will show him that he has all the control. Let him sweat a little. " Kagome said.

Rin walked slowly to the door and opened it to the most handsome man she has ever seen. But she knew he had to work to get her back or he will never respect her. Rin was wearing a blue kimono that slightly revealed some cleavage. She caught Sesshomaru looking and smiled. That is the response that she wanted.

"Yes my Lord Sesshomaru-sanga. You wanted to see me." Rin said as cold as she could.

"Rin I have decided to mate you. Let's be off then." Sesshomaru stated

The guys looked at him and could not believe he said that.

"Oh, you decided to mate me. YOU DECIDED. Well, I do not agree on this decision. I have acquired another suitor. He seems to take my wants and needs into consideration. He does not decide for me. So, If you want me, you have to work for it." Rin said. She turned and walked into the house. Shje thought she would burst and ruin the whole bluff.

Sango and Kagome appeared at the door in front of Inuyasha and Miroku. "As for you Inuyasha, you know what I want. Until then, you get nothing from me." Kaagome said.

"Miroku, just like Rin You have to work for my love, to get me back." Sango said.

The women closed the door in their faces, without a second glance.

"What the hell." Inuyasha said.

They heard laughter in the distance. It came from Jaiken.

"What are you laughing at?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You three are so pathetic. You know nothing about romance. You have to win them back through their hearts. Not command them". Jaiken said.

"What do you know about these matters? " Miroku asked

"I have had three wives in my life time. I have out lived all of them. I know women." Jaiken said smiling smugly.

The three men looked in disbelief. But, decided to listen to the little demon.

Over the next few days the guys have been showering the women the women with flowers and personal gifts.

Sesshomaru had to go a different route to woo his mate. He sent personal letters to Rin, writing his true feelings for her. That was the hardest thing for him to do. Slaying a thousand demons were easier than writing those letters.

At first Rin could not believe what she was reading. Then one letter talked about a personal matter only they shared and she knew he was doing the writing. After reading his letters Rin wanted to run to him and say "Mate Me", but Kagome and Sango would not allow it. They said that he has to physically prove his love. Not write it.

This went on for days. Finally the guys came up with a plan and decided that today was the day to get their women back.

Sango, Kagome and Rin were in the village shopping for some new kimonos', when the guys popped up in front of them.

Sango was getting ready to yell, when Miroku stopped her by raising his hand and said "Before you yell, just listen."

Then he walked to the side allowing Inuyasha to come forward. Kagome did not speak to him and turn her back to him.

Sesshomaru stood in front of Rin a little out of sorts. Rin did not say a word.

Suddenly a tune started to be played on a shaimisen. It came from Miroku.

"Since when did Miroku play?" Sango thought.

Then out of the blue someone started to sing

When a woman loves. She, she loves for real

When a woman loves. She, she, she loves for real

She took me back after I broke her heart a thousand times.

She gave her life to me with no regrets she followed me

And she, and she, the girl she raised me

And I'm forever indebted, and I'm forever indebted, I'm forever indebted to her cause

(Inuyahsha sang the first verse. Kagome almost fainted with shock)

When a woman loves. She, she loves for real

When a woman loves. She , she loves for real

She filled my soul, with the very touch of her hand.

She really did

And she's got more faith in me than a beach got sand

And I like to tell her, I like to tell her, that I am forever indebted, that I am forever indebted, for ever indebted

(Miroku sang the second verse.)

When a woman loves

She, she, she loves for real.

See a woman love, It would never die young

Even when I'm dead and gone, I'm gonna love her from the sky, yea

Cause she's given me

Something that no other woman has given me(WHOOOOO)

When I think about you girl it makes me think

When, when, when, when a….. woman

When a Woman loves

She loves for real (Oh)

(Sesshomaru sang the final verse and wnt down on his knees feeling the words to the song.)

When a woman loves, loves, loves

I'M telling you when she loves

She, she loves for real

Yea, yea, yea

When she loves (When she loves) [6x]

She (When she loves)[3x]

She loves for real

The men slowly ended the song . The women had aloss of words.

Inuyasha got down on one knee, Miroku and remember sesshomaru was already on his knees.

"Kagome will you do me the honor of marring me?" Inuyasha asked

"Sango I'm not worth you, but; will you marry me . I swear to be a better man." Miroku said

"Rin. I will do anything, be anyone for you to have me as your mate. Marry me.?"Sesshomaru asked not knowing what this marriage thing was all about.

The women looked into their eyes and accepted their proposal.

**(I know this chapter should have been named the proposal. But I am okay with the title for now. I would love any review on this chapter.)**


End file.
